Matthews Family Thanksgiving
by canadianfan1984
Summary: A crossover of "General Hospital" and "Boy Meets World". What if Courtney has Thanksgiving and invites her cousins from Philly to Port Charles? CHAPTERS 8 & 9 now added! This story is now COMPLETE!
1. Preparations

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital" or "Boy Meets World".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1 - Preparations

Courtney Matthews Morgan had decided that it was time to finally have a big family thanksgiving. She was going to even invite her cousins from Philadelphia. So it would be her brother Sonny Corinthos, his wife Carly and their children Michael and Morgan. Her father Mike Corbin and her mother Janine Matthews. Her uncle Alan Matthews, her aunt Amy, her cousins Eric, Morgan, Joshua and Cory and his wife Topanga. And of course Jason.

The problem with this family thanksgiving is the fact that most of her family didn't know that she was married to a mobster, let alone her half brother was a mobster. Courtney wanted this thanksgiving to be the best thanksgiving that she's ever had. Especially since she felt guilty since she didn't invite her cousins to her wedding to Jason, she went to Cory and Topanga's wedding and that was so magical, two friends who loved each other vowing to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

Now she decided that she will host it in her and Jason's penthouse, where everyone will be secure. She then decided what she should be serving, she remembered that Eric hated cranberries and Jason loved mashed potatoes. Sonny loved Key Lime Pie whereas everyone else preferred Pumpkin Pie.

This was going to be a problem hosting this thanksgiving. Having two polar opposite families, the innocent suburban Matthews family and the not so innocent mobster Corinthos family.

Courtney just hoped that the turkey won't be dry when it's ready to be served in a few days….


	2. The Plan

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital" or "Boy Meets World".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2 - The Plan

Courtney wanted this thanksgiving to off without a hitch, that is no conflict. What Courtney didn't know that there was going to be conflict, Sonny and Carly were fighting over which family thanksgiving to go to, the Spencers or the Corinthos/Matthews. Their original plan was to go to both, but now Sonny just wanted to go to one, the one that was right across the hall. 

Courtney's plan was to have the most civil thanksgiving she has ever had with her family whom she loved dearly. Her mother's brother Alan was the only family that her mother had and Sonny was now the only family that Courtney had in Port Charles. Jason had told Courtney of thanksgiving at the Quartermaines where each meal ended up being pizza. She knew what the Quartermaines were like (she was once married to AJ after all), she really didn't want this thanksgiving to end up like those ones. Her plan was to have her aunt, uncle and cousins stay at the Port Charles Hotel, but that burned down. So they were now going to stay at the Four Seasons Sheridan Hotel, where they would be staying in the best rooms, only the best for her family was her reasoning. 

"So how are the preparations going?" asked Jason, as he sat on the couch next to Courtney.

"Oh they're going as well as they can be." said Courtney with a forced smile.

"Tell me what's the matter."

"Jace, it's just that this is going to go horribly and I know it. I mean it's nice that my family wants to meet you and all but I don't know how they are going to react to Sonny. Eric, Morgan and Josh will think he's cool. Cory will act like Sonny's Don Corleone and Uncle Alan, Aunt Amy and Topanga will think that he's too dangerous and want to leave." 

"Don't worry Courtney, everything will be fine. How do you know that they won't be afraid of me or think that I'm dangerous?"

"Simple, you're not a mob boss."

Courtney knew that this thanksgiving wasn't going to turn out the way she had planned. But then again, plans are made to be changed. 


	3. Bring on the Relatives!

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital" or "Boy Meets World".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 3 - Bring on the Relatives!

It was one week before Thanksgiving and Courtney was definitely feeling the stress of organizing a potentially tension filled event. Carly had been having secret meetings with Lorenzo Alcazar, Sonny had been getting suspicious and lashing out at household objects and Jason had been stuck in the middle trying to play adversary. All of this was taking it's toll on Courtney. Between trying to understand what was going on between her brother and sister-in-law and trying to determine what to serve with turkey that everyone would enjoy. 

*Enough of this!* thought Courtney as she was writing a list and the seating plan at the same time, *Bring on the relatives! I can handle it, if it doesn't turn out the way I planned, it will be okay because my family will be here.*

Just as she thought that, her mother Janine Matthews came through the door of Jason and Courtney's penthouse. This entrance surprised Courtney because she wasn't expecting her mother to arrive for another two days.

"Surprise honey!" exclaimed Janine with open arms.

"Hi mom!" exclaimed Courtney.

"I thought I would help you with your preparations since you haven't seen your cousins in four years, it would be nice for you to know what's been going on with them."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Thanks for being here mom."

"No problem sweetie." said Janine as she hugged Courtney. Jason then came through the door which startled the both of them.

"Have you seen Sonny?" asked Jason.

"No, why?" replied Courtney.

"Faith Roscoe and Lorenzo Alcazar have been spotted by the warehouse and Sonny needs to know." said Jason. He then left the penthouse.

"I don't know how your Uncle Alan, Aunt Amy and your cousins are going to handle all of this mob business. Courtney why on earth did you volunteer to host thanksgiving?" asked Janine.

"Because I wanted to mom, I wanted a big family thanksgiving. Is that too much to ask?"

"Awww honey I know it's been rough on you these past two years. I mean it would have been nice to have this family thanksgiving when you were still married to A.J. because you know your uncle and aunt would have approved of that."

"Mother!" exclaimed Courtney.

"What?"

"Do you not know that A. J. embezzled a lot of money from his family, he practically bankrupted them."

"So you're telling me that Jason's better? Well at least A. J. wasn't the top mobster's right hand man."

Courtney couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with her mother. Her mother should be the one to talk, with all of her failed relationships and all. She had no idea what it was like to be married. 

"Well mother I hope that all of this won't be the centre of the arguments at thanksgiving."

"Oh I forgot to tell you I gave your Aunt Amy your phone number, she'll be calling you sometime in the next two days."

For the next two days Courtney sat anxiously by the phone, waiting to hear what her aunt had to say. Luckily it was just about what time they were leaving and such. As well she told Courtney that Topanga (for some reason) reverted back to her hippie ways and would only eat all natural vegetarian food. Courtney told her Aunt Amy that she would make a dish that would satisfy Topanga.

Courtney was so afraid that Jason would answer the phone. They knew she was married but she wasn't ready for an interrogation of Jason, well at least not yet.


	4. The Relatives Arrive

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital" or "Boy Meets World".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 4 - The Relatives Arrive

Courtney's Aunt Amy had told her that they were going to be in Port Charles two days before thanksgiving to avoid the holiday rush. This had Courtney very nervous, what to do? Does she have dinner with them before thanksgiving? Does she visit them before or do they visit her? Does Jason accompany her to see her family? Courtney just didn't know what to do.

Mike came up with the suggestion of taking them out to dinner. He really wanted her to spend as much time with them as she could while they were in Port Charles.

They decided to eat at the restaurant at the hotel. Jason promised Courtney that he would be there by her side, he even agreed to wear a nice tasteful golf shirt when meeting the in-laws. Courtney's Aunt Amy didn't give her any idea as to what her cousins are doing now career wise, Eric, Cory, and Topanga have definitely graduated from Pennbrook University and Morgan was almost halfway through high school and Josh was definitely still in elementary school. Courtney sometimes wondered what her life would have been like if she had gone to university and what her life would be like now. Would she be as happy as Cory and Topanga? Or would she be as happy as she is now with Jason?

Courtney called ahead to her aunt and uncle to see when they would be available for dinner. They agreed to have dinner at five-thirty in the evening and would reserve a small dining room that the hotel had, to have a nice quiet dinner for ten people. Janine arrived with Courtney and Jason to the hotel restaurant where the Matthews' greeted them with open arms.

Courtney got the shock of her life when she saw a very pregnant Topanga try to get up from her seat at the table, both Cory and Eric had to help her up. Courtney couldn't help but remember the baby that she lost, her and Jason's baby. She figured the reason why Topanga reverted back to her vegetarian hippie ways was for the baby she was carrying.

"It's great to see you again." said Courtney as she hugged her Uncle Alan and Aunt Amy.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." said Jason as he shook their hands.

"Just call us Alan and Amy." replied Amy.

"Hey, Jason!" exclaimed Eric, "I'm Courtney's cousin Eric. I'm a schoolteacher in Philly but I'm definitely looking into moving to Pine Valley. Say what do you do?"

"Uhh.." started Jason as he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I'm in the coffee business."

"Coffee eh?" responded Cory, "I'm an accountant for one of the biggest firms in the country and one of our biggest clients is a coffee exporter."

"Well that is interesting and all but I don't think that Jason needs to know your whole work history." interrupted Courtney, trying to save Jason from millions of questions.

"What's the deal Courtney?" asked Cory, "We were just trying to find out a little more about your husband."

"Okay…. Sorry." said Courtney.

She should know that Jason would never reveal too much of himself to people he hardly even knew. Courtney was just waiting until they all find out about Sonny and his dealings.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Amy.

"Well…." started Courtney.

"They met through Courtney's half brother, Sonny Corinthos." interrupted Janine.

"The mob boss of Port Charles?" asked Topanga.

"Yes." responded Jason.

"How do you know all of this Topanga?" asked Cory.

"In Law School you have to study all of these case studies and the case studies involving Sonny Corinthos were numerous. I'm surprised that his attorney Alexis Davis stayed sane during a lot of those cases." replied Topanga.

Both Courtney and Jason knew that it took a lot for Alexis to be sane in those cases, but they also knew that she pleaded insanity in her case in which she was charged with the murder of Luis Alcazar. She went as far as pretending to be insane. Topanga would learn about that soon enough.

"So Topanga…. Cory what are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" asked Courtney nervously, as she tried to avoid talk about Sonny and Jason's business.

"I really hope this one's a boy. We really need another Phillies fan in this family." replied Cory as he touched Topanga's stomach.

"It doesn't matter what gender this child is as long as it's healthy." responded Topanga.

"So when are you two deciding to have children?" asked Amy.

"Well not right now since we are so busy, besides we are really enjoying being aunt and uncle to our nephews." responded Courtney.

"Well I can't wait to have children of my own." said Eric.

"But you need to find someone to settle down with first." teased Alan. 

"Do you guys know if there are a lot of single ladies here?" asked Eric.

Both Courtney and Jason looked at each other, knowing all too well how the women were like in Port Charles. They survived this far, but tomorrow at Thanksgiving dinner will be a totally different story.


	5. Turkey Day

DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital" or "Boy Meets World".  
  
words = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking

CHAPTER 5 – Turkey Day

It was mid afternoon and Courtney was SO nervous in setting the places at the dinner table. When she checked on the turkey for the one thousandth time, Jason knew it was time for Courtney to relax.

"Look Courtney, you aren't even dressed yet. Do you really think your family wants to see you in your bathrobe?" asked Jason.

"Oh my, I didn't even notice!!" exclaimed Courtney.

"If you go up and change, I promise nothing will happen to the turkey."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll get dressed, but first I should take a shower. See you in a few minutes. Oh and if my family comes over early make sure they're comfortable okay?"

"Okay, now go and get dressed!"

With that Courtney went up the stairs. She couldn't help but think that this day would end up being a disaster. Topanga was almost due, Sonny and Carly are at each other's throats and a constant threat of danger hung over head. Maybe they should have had this year's thanksgiving at her aunt and uncle's in Philadelphia or at Cory and Topanga's place in Llanview.

After her shower Courtney decided to wear a simple black skirt, long sleeved white blouse, flat-soled shoes and her hair up in a simple ponytail. She applied her make-up and made sure that every button was buttoned and every zipper had been zipped. When she came down the stairs, Jason and her mother greeted her. Her aunt, uncle and cousins had yet to arrive, as well as Sonny, Carly and the boys.

"I guess this is the calm before the storm, isn't it honey?" asked Janine.

Before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door. It was Alan, Amy, Eric, Cory, Topanga, Morgan and Josh.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!" exclaimed Eric as he and everyone walked through the door.

"Where's the couch? Or a chair? Really it doesn't matter, I really need to sit down." said Topanga.

"Well welcome everyone. As soon as Sonny, Carly and the boys arrive we can eat." said Courtney as she finished greeting everyone.

"I'll go across the hall to see if they are ready." offered Jason.

"Thanks Jace. And tell them to hurry up, the turkey is ready to be carved."

Moments later everyone jolted to the sound of Carly barging her way into Jason and Courtney's penthouse followed by Sonny, Michael, baby Morgan and Jason. Sonny and Carly were still arguing about where they should have been spending Thanksgiving.

"Fine Sonny you can stay here in this secure building to celebrate Thanksgiving! The boys and I are going to my mother's to celebrate Thanksgiving with the Spencers! " exclaimed Carly.

"Go ahead Carly! Ruin Morgan's first Thanksgiving!" exclaimed Sonny back.

"Boy you can really cut the tension in this room with a knife." said a young man standing in the doorway.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Carly.

"That's my best friend," responded Cory, "Shawn Hunter."


	6. Shawn, Meet Sonny

DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital" or "Boy Meets World".  
  
words = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking

CHAPTER 6 – Shawn, Meet Sonny

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" asked Alan Matthews.

"I was about to ask the same thing." responded Amy.

"Cory, why did you invite Shawn to Thanksgiving?" Topanga asked Cory.

"I didn't invite him Topanga." answered Cory.

"I was in Port Charles anyway doing some freelance work for Vogue. I saw you all getting out of your vehicles in front of this building so I decided to follow you all up. And everyone of you knows I can't spend the holidays with my family, with Jack being in Europe and that tornado hitting the trailer park and all." explained Shawn.

"Yeah, mom, dad, Topanga," started Eric as he put his arm around Shawn, "didn't you say that Shawn is a part of this family?"

Alan and Amy nodded.

"Then let him stay, if that's all right with Courtney and Jason."

"I have no problem with it, what about you Jason?" asked Courtney.

"Sure, the more the merrier." replied Jason.

"Well it's nice that you got all of this out of the way." said Carly, "Now can we just all sit down and eat?"

"For once I can agree with that." said Sonny.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" snapped Carly.

"Don't get me started Carly, it's Thanksgiving let it go." replied Sonny.

"Yes I know it's Thanksgiving and that is why I am going to be taking the boys to my mother's right now. Come on Michael." said Carly as she picked up baby Morgan.

"Mom, do we have to go? Why can't we stay here with Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney?" asked Michael.

"Yes Michael we have to go. Wouldn't it be nice to spend Thanksgiving with Grandma, Lucas, Uncle Luke, Lucky and Lesley Lu for once?" responded Carly.

"But mom….."

"No, 'but moms' Mr. Man, we're going."

Courtney had to simply wave goodbye to Carly, Michael and Morgan as they walked out the door. She knew that Sonny and Carly's stubbornness would ruin everything, it usually does and not for the better.

"What was that about?" Shawn asked Jason with Sonny in earshot.

"I'll tell you what that was about." started Sonny to Shawn, "That's a stubborn woman who can't keep out of trouble and out of my business!"

"Whoa, calm down man. Are you sure she's worth it?" asked Shawn.

"Shawn I wouldn't ask a mob boss about his personal life and ask him to question his relationship with his own wife, the mother of his children." interjected Cory.

"You, curly top, stay out of it." said Sonny.

"Yes sir." replied Cory as he bowed and slowly backed away.

Sonny then focused his attention back to Shawn and explained that he has been with/married to Carly on and off for the past 5 years. Sometimes he loved to hate her and other time he truly and utterly loved her. When Shawn asked why the relationship was like that Sonny could only respond in one simple phrase.

"Because she and I know that I can't trust her."


	7. Who Want's Turkey?

DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital" or "Boy Meets World".  
  
words = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking

CHAPTER 7 – Who Wants Turkey?

"If you don't trust her, why are you still with her?" asked Shawn.

"It's a complicated world, you wouldn't understand." replied Sonny.

"Try me."

"TURKEY'S HERE!! TURKEY'S HERE!!" exclaimed Eric, ask he was clapping his hands.

Sonny and Shawn continued to talk about the mob and Sonny's role in it. They also discussed their childhood, they both recalled their absent fathers and how to this day they still haven't forgiven them. They had completely ignored the fact that Jason had brought out the most beautiful turkey ever until…

"Come on Sonny, Shawn, join us for dinner." urged Courtney.

"Only if my new friend Shawn can sit next to me." replied Sonny with a grin.

"But Shawn's MY best friend! He always sits next to ME at any table! He just can't become instant friends with a mobster!" whispered Cory to Topanga.

"Well just grin and bear it honey. That's all you can do for now, we can't ruin your cousin Courtney's Thanksgiving dinner." whispered Topanga.

"You know I hate it how you're always right." whispered Cory. Topanga stuck out her tongue to his comment.

"Jason would you do the honour of carving the turkey?" asked Alan as he handed the carving knife and a fork to Jason.

Jason looked to Courtney as he was handed the carving knife, she nodded to Jason to signal to start carving the turkey. As he was carving the turkey Jason couldn't help but feel that it was somewhat his fault that this year's Thanksgiving wasn't going as smoothly as Courtney would have liked. He couldn't help the fact that this life was so dangerous and stressful, he also couldn't help the fact that no one's family was perfect, especially his Quartermaine family. At least turkey is better than pizza. thought Jason.

As soon as everyone was settled at the table with food on their plate, Courtney felt content. Finally she had the family Thanksgiving she had always wanted, well close enough. "Everyone dig in." she said.

"This is great turkey Courtney!" exclaimed Amy.

"To cousin Courtney and this delicious turkey!" exclaimed Eric as he raised his wineglass.

"Here, here." replied everyone.

"This is nice," started Janine, "having the family together. I would have preferred your first husband's family Thanksgiving instead of this mob Thanksgiving."

"Courtney, why didn't you tell us you were married to someone else before you married Jason?" asked Alan.

"Well…." started Courtney.

"Her first husband was Jason's brother, who at one time was married to Sonny's wife!" responded Janine.

"What on earth?!" exclaimed Amy.

"Courtney how could you be so reckless?" asked Topanga.

"Yeah Topanga and I have known each other our entire lives and we would never dream of running away with another person." said Cory.

"Mother! How could you do this?!" exclaimed Courtney.

Before Janine could answer, there was a knock at the door.


	8. The Unexpected Thanksgiving Guest

DISCLAIMER I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital " or "Boy Meets World"

words = thoughts "words" = talking

CHAPTER 8 – The Unexpected Thanksgiving Guest

Jason went to answer the door, with every step the knocking became louder and louder. Jason finally got to the door and turned the doorknob. Jason was totally in shock to see who was at the door.

"Where's Carly?" asked the man.

"Why is that any of your concern Alcazar?" responded Jason.

"Because she doesn't deserve to spend Thanksgiving with her cheating husband!" replied Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Alcazar get the hell out of here!!" yelled Sonny.

"Not until I know where she is Corinthos." responded Alcazar.

"She's at her mother's! " yelled out Eric.

"Eric! Shut Up!" responded Courtney.

"Meow." said Eric.

Sonny pulled out a gun, then Lorenzo pulled out his. Everyone but Courtney and Jason ducked under the table.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" yelled out Cory with his hands up.

"Shut Up!" responded Topanga and Amy.

"Hey Topanga, did you spill your grape juice on the floor?" asked Morgan.

"No…" responded Topanga as she looked around herself.

"Topanga honey, it looks like your water broke." responded Janine.

"Thanks for noticing Aunt Janine." said Cory.

"Courtney, can you tell those two to put there guns away? Topanga needs to go to the hospital, she's having the baby." said Alan.

"She's what?" asked a stunned Courtney as she looked under the table. "Jason, can you tell those two to take their business outside while we call an ambulance."

"Why do we need an ambulance?" asked Jason.

"Because Topanga is going into labour." replied Courtney.

Jason kept a cool head as he got Sonny and Alcazar out of the penthouse and the Matthews' to General Hospital. He and Courtney knew that something like this would happen, that this Thanksgiving would be a disaster. They both didn't know, however that not only would Alcazar be an unexpected Thanksgiving dinner guest, but Cory and Topanga's child would be one too.


	9. The Cleanup

Thank you to all of those who gave positive reviews to this, my first ever crossover fanfic. A special thanks you to SonnyAngel for her reviews of each chapter.

DISCLAIMER I do not own any characters appearing on "General Hospital " or "Boy Meets World"

words = thoughts "words" = talking

CHAPTER 9 – The Cleanup

Courtney and Jason didn't have anytime to relax after this, their first time hosting Thanksgiving. As they were cleaning up the mess that everyone made after the chaos, Jason and Courtney discussed the possibility of hosting another Thanksgiving dinner.

"Courtney, I think next year we should let Cory and Topanga host Thanksgiving next year at their home in Llanview." suggested Jason.

"I agree with you completely Jace, can you hand me the mop please?" said Courtney.

They put the leftovers in the fridge and freezer, mopped up the floor and put the dishes in the dishwasher. As soon as they were finished with the cleanup they decided to head on down to General Hospital to see Cory and Topanga. As they were waiting for the elevator, Sonny came out of his penthouse.

"Jason, I need you to go down to the warehouse." said Sonny.

"No, Sonny I can't go." replied Jason.

"Why not?" asked Sonny.

"Did you not see what happened at dinner? Courtney's cousins had to go to the hospital to have their baby, it's the least Courtney and I can do is to go to General Hospital to visit." explained Jason.

"Fine," replied Sonny as he walked back to his penthouse, "MAX! I need you to go to the warehouse."

All Courtney could do was smile at Jason. Finally he's standing up to my brother. she thought.

Courtney and Jason got onto the elevator without incident, they had feared that they would run into Carly and she would try to stop them from going to General Hospital. Luckily they did not run into her. They reached General Hospital without incident and found Alan, Amy, Eric, Morgan, Josh and Shawn within minutes.

"Hi, Courtney, Jason. Where's Janine?" greeted Alan.

"I don't know, I thought she came here with you guys." said Courtney.

"Oh well it's not like she doesn't have other great nieces and nephews." said Amy.

Cory suddenly came running around the corner towards the waiting area.

"What is it? What is it?!" asked an impatient Eric.

"I'm a father!! I'm a father!!" yelled Cory as he jumped up and down.

"I'm an uncle!! I'm an uncle!!" yelled Eric, Josh and Shawn as they jumped up and down. Eric and Josh looked at Shawn.

"What?" asked Shawn.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Courtney.

"Why don't you all just follow me?" asked Cory as he led them all to Topanga's private room.

Everyone crammed their way into the room where Cory picked up the baby from the bassinet.

"Everyone," he started, "say hello to Chloe Amy Matthews."

They all awed at the baby girl who came into the world in a city that none of them had been to before. Jason pulled Courtney aside, he could see that she still had unresolved issues pertaining to the baby girl they had lost.

"Courtney, I know they have the girl that you and I would have had, but that doesn't mean that we can't keep trying. Who knows, the doctors are probably wrong." said Jason to reassure Courtney.

"I know Jace, I know." responded Courtney.

"Now you realize that this wasn't a bad Thanksgiving, I mean no one was killed, and the turkey wasn't dry. " said Jason.

At that moment Courtney realized what she was thankful for at this particular Thanksgiving. She was thankful that she had the love of her life Jason Morgan, a man who did more good than harm.


End file.
